the cho and the tori
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: A dump for all my short ayahina drabbles from tumblr. 011: Wet. Nearly naked except for the towel wrapped around her body and soap trickling down her face. Yep, that's just how she wanted to meet her next door neighbor. 012: Rainy days made her mind wander to unpleasant places luckily there was always an ear to listen to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeves**

She was cold. Ayato could tell by her small stature that shivered as another strong wind blew past them. Hinami was shut in her warm quarters analyzing the dove's moves before Ayato forced her to go outside with him as break for the both of them really, he too had been training his subordinates for days on end. He called out while shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, "Hinami."

"The brunette turned around. "Yes, Ayato-"

Hinami felt the suffix clog in her throat as the lean man stood inches in front of her. Her next words were blown away as the brunette was covered by Ayato with his jacket.

"Better?" All the red faced Hinami could give him was a nod, not trusting her voice while she acutely felt his arms around her. She closed her eyes with her hands to his chest as she turned her head to hear his heartbeat fluctuate before mumbling a small 'thank you' as Ayato smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Menstruation**

"Ayato?" Oh he could hear her voice thickly laced with pain and it wasn't from external injures, it was a process that all females humans and ghouls alike had to go through monthly for a week.

That's right.

Periods.

The foulest of weeks for both men and women for obvious reasons

"What do you need?" He asked already knowing that this would also come up around this time of month, henceforth why he was at the market instead of snacking on a taxi driver.

"Pads. Chocolate. One of those heating blankets. Oh no make it two- onee-chan wants one."

"Why is my sister at our place?" He inquired as he walked down the isle over to the feminine needs section much to the horror of some male humans who made faces like he was about to do something crazy and couldn't stop him.

"It's thanksgiving, Ayato! And I know you miss her- don't lie to me." Ayato huffed, "What kind?"

"The regulars, and tampons for onee-chan." Oh how Ayato wanted to scratch his brain with a toothpick are the vile image of- oh no he wasn't going to go there. He grumbled under his breath, "Where's that dumb bookworm?"

"The doves are hunting onii-chan."

"They're hunting us."

"Well we didn't accidentally kill several high ranking members of the CCG while going on a rampage, now did we?"

"Would have been awesome."

"Ayato."

"Okay. okay." Ayato picked up the requested items and went over to the counter, the male clerk gingerly picked up the items like they were going to bite his hand off. Scowling he said- always willing to cause a fight, "You gotta a problem with this?"

"N-no sir! Just- do you want me to put them in extra bags?" Ayato snorted before grabbing the bags and walking out of the market.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yuki_**

It was the first time she had seen snow since her parents ere murdered by that dove. Hinami's dazed eyes looked up to the grey sky that mirrored her heart. A small gentle tap on get head brought her out of her thoughts. "Ayato…"

"Talk." What's bothering you? had been the question behind the simple command. Lately, Hinami had grown quite adept at reading in between the lines when it came to Ayato. Reaching out to catch a snowflake Hinami let out her thoughts, "My parents and I use to party in the snow like today. Making snow angels and bunnies, its probably boring to you, but to me they were the bests days in the cold isolate season."  
Ayato stated silent as Hinami dropped her hand back to her side.

"I used to mix the snow and sand in the sand box when it was cold with my dumb sister as our old man watched us. We built castles and cold sand balls to throw st each other."

"It must have been nice."

"If you say so."

The duo stood there quietly in the snow, their warmth connected by their fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Paper Cups**_

"Here!" Ayato stared quizzically at the paper cup Hinami held in her glancing back up. "What's this?"

"Something that keeps the people around us from listening in." The other child beamed. They were at the park again, Touka went to get some water from the fountain a few feet away from the duo in the sand box, each holding a paper cup with a string connecting the cups.

"Like one of those silencers? Where'd you get it?" Hinami nodded, "Papa gave it to me! Now put it against your ear."

Ayato did as requested, but Hinami stifled a laugh, "The other way Ayato. You can't hear anything from string in the hole."

Ayato's cheeks turned red as he grumbled, "I-I knew that."

Hinami gave him a knowing smile before placing her lips into the paper cup. "I like you."

Touka returned from the fountain seeing a red face Ayato and smiling Hinami. She asked in a worried tone, "Ayato, you okay?"

"I-It's none of your business!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**seco**_

"Some dumb shit for Halloween*

The whole thing started innocently enough.

They were carving pumpkins while Touka was out getting materials to create their customers for the party their closely knitted neighborhood was having.

"Ouch!" Immediately, Ayato was at Hinami's side holding up her bleeding finger. Somehow the duo started a tug-of-war with her finger, and the more strength each used to tug the harder it was harder for Hinami to remain balanced. In a flurry of falling Ayato arm was now being used as a pillow for Hinami's head as his knees trapped her underneath him.

"A-Ayato!" Hinami gasped as Ayato looked into her eyes and licked off the blood from her bleeding index finger. It wasn't the act that made the brunette fluster it was the intense look in his eyes like a predator closing in on his prey, speaking of which why was his face getting closer to hers? "Ayato-"

"I'm hom- What the hell are you doing to Hinami, you brat?!" The duo turned to an aghast Touka then remembered their suggestive positions. Quickly getting off of Hinami. Ayato clicked his tongue before going outside to help with the items in the car.

With a backwards glance to the brunette, he left the household as Touka questioned her, promising the banning of meat from Ayato's tonight for the next weeks. In a flustering reassurance that she was fine from the 'hyena advances' of Touka's little brat brother before glancing at the carved pumpkins and mentally gave herself a pat on the back, and maybe a new tropical fish just for the hell of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**piscium in vitrum**_

Hinami stared wondrously at the beautiful exotic fishes behind the glass before turning to Ayato who had an irritated expression on his face. "Ayato? What's wrong?"

Anxiety crept into Hinami's mind. Did he not like here? Was it cause of the crowd? Did that tempt his appetite? What if it was her? Was it cause she forced him to come here?

"It ain't that, Hinami." She blinked. He must have seen her habit of clenching hands.

"Then what is it?" What's bothering you?

He scowled, "Isn't it just like caging butterflies?"

Hinami was momentarily stunned at the other ghoul's logic, but then smiled and said, "Then how would you see them? I heard it's hard to find these fishes in the sea."

Ayato paused in his steps for a moment before continuing to walk with the brunette beside him, "I guess so."

"What do you wanna go next?"

"The dolphin show!"

"Okay, but we're not sitting in the front."

"But Ayato that's the best part!"

"Getting splashed by a mammal is not fun."

"Aw- spoilsport!"

"Whatever."


	7. Chapter 7

_**animus**_

Ayato looks out the window. It was his turn to watch out for doves despite it being night time. He glances from the city night life to his companion, Hinami.

It had been a year since she stumbled upon him in the rain. It had been a year of dull normalcy. It had been three months since that peace was finally shattered. They had to run, He hated running, but this time it was necessary.

Because it was her.

The executive of Aogiri wondered faintly how this weakling got under his skin like a worm. Irritating at one moment, and grudging accepting her in the next. He then cut it off, because there was no reason for thinking such things.

She had power- the ability of two kagune's.

Power that could destroy anything if the user so wished-

maybe that was the reason why sometimes he was irritated with her.

She had power, but yet was reluctant to use it.

Hesitation could get her killed.

Ayato could faintly hear a group's footsteps on the street- they were rushed.

He didn't like that idea.

Not one bit.

His blue eyes skimmed across her sleeping form. He would have to wake her up soon. With a grumble Ayato pushing himself off of the open window ledge ready to wake the girl- hand extended he shook Hinami who mumbled- which would have been adorable but given their circumstances- not at all, "Five more minutes."

Ayato scowled, "Oi, Hinami. We gotta move."

And he wasn't about to take any chances.

Hinami took a whiff of air before jerking herself upright Her body was rigid with anticipation, but then she winced. Ayato frowned remembering that she wasn't used to getting her arms ripped off. Regeneration took its toll on her. He could faintly remember the first time he had to regenerate- it wasn't a pretty sight. A twinge of guilt was twisting in his heart, but he had no time for emotions.

A twinge of guilt was twisting in his heart, but he had no time for an arm wrapped around her waist, the duo quickly fled the premises through the window letting the darkness consume their forms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**sumptis**_

"You're going to get skewered if you keep on looking at her like that." The faintly newest ghoul member of Aogiri, Kei turned to Banjou. The slightly tanned ghoul sneered, "Like you can do anything about it, Banjou."

Banjou scowled, "That's true, but I'm not a stupid ghoul who's going to get himself in a dove's ward."

A female ghoul with rich blonde hair, who joined in months before Kei asked, "What makes you say that, Banjou-san?"

The ghoul under executive Ayato's command was certainly taken aback, "You-you don't know?"

Everyone in Aogiri Tree knew that Hinami was special. Not because she was the only known duel wielding Kagune. Not because she shared a sister-like relationship with their One Eyed Queen, Eto. Not because of her refreshing gentle personality that deemed her the title, "Butterfly of Aogiri". she frankly was a ghoul with a lot of influence, even if the blossoming girl didn't know it herself. Hinami was like an unofficial executive of Aogiri albeit she was under a certain ghoul's command.

Naturally those who drew close to the girl's refreshing personality was somewhat protective- though they didn't usually express in normal ways towards the young ghoul.

So it was well known among the middle ranks of the Aogiri Tree that one did not mess with Hinami for more terrifying reasons than one.

Banjou just looked at them and said, "Just don't ogle at her, if you know what's good for you."

"Is this seat taken?" Kei asked smiling at Hinami, who looked up from her book, and she smiled brightly, "No, go right ahead."

"I'm Kei. How about you, angel?" The brunette's cheeks turned red in which Kei thought it was cute. She closed her novel and shyly replied, "Hinami."

Taking a glance at her book he asked, not really caring about the piece of shit he can't read, "Is it good?"

Hinami beamed and immediately launched into explaining what Eto's latest work was. The male ghoul listened halfheartedly while staring at her with half lidded eyes as Hinami finished and noticed the look on his face- it kind of unnerved her. "Um Kei-kun?".

He blinked before smiling, "You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

Hinami immediately turned red as a neon sign while she tried to come up with a response, and then the atmosphere shifted into something more dark and dangerous. Kei didn't even have to look- he felt the figuratively sharp Ukaku stabbing him in the back that was about to become literal.

He was here.

Hinami's superior, Ayato Kirishima.

A ghoul that terrorized countless other ghouls by beating them relentlessly.

Hinami noting the sudden change in the mood looked up from her wringing hands and perked up in relief. "A-Ayato!"

"Is this dumbass bothering you?" His voice was laced thickly with malice and an untold promise of torture as Hinami quickly stood up, "Uh- no he just caught me by surprise! Did Banjou-san give you Eto's plans?"

The ukaku ghoul grunted in affirmation before saying while his malicious eye was still on Kei who stiffened under his gaze that promised that Yamori's torture technique would pale in comparison if the stunned Kei so much as breathed, "Eto wants to see you now. Something about an idea. We still on for tonight?"

Hinami grinned, "I'll bring the movie."

"Choose something bearable this time." Ayato scowled the memory of the horribly made horror movie the duo watched on the weekend. When Hinami left to meet up with Eto, Ayato grabbed the other ghoul by his shoulder and yanked him real close, so that his message would be thoroughly conveyed.

"You ever use those fucking pickup lines or come within a mile of Hinami- I will do more than just skewer you." Shoving Kei away from him, Ayato wandered off leaving the stupefied and slightly terrified ghoul on the ground.

Banjou found him later in a chair in the empty room. "What are you doing?"

So this is what Bando meant by the elegant Hinami's unavailability?

"Why does he do it? I mean he has no reason to!" Banjou raised a brow, "Who?"

"Kirishima!"

"No one really knows the reason why he just does, but the results are terrifying there was this one ghoul who ate like a pedophile and mistaken Hinami for a human, and," The older ghoul fought back the urge to hurl at the memory, "it didn't end to well."

Ichimi with his red hood down showing his dark hair joined the duo, "There was this one time when a ghoul about their age tried to grope her butt, Hinami- the sweet girl, pummeled the squirt immediately. That's why you'll see us around her when Ayato-san's not around. Anything catches on eyes around her, we report to him or Eto."

Jiro popped into the all males group, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hinami and Ayato-san."

"Ah. There was this one time a ghoul wanted to exploit Hinami for her position and Eto caught wind of it, and no one had heard from him since."

Kei's head thudded against the table as the gossip slowly faded away feeling a major headache pulsing in his head.

Maybe I should transfer to a different squad….


	9. Chapter 9

_**seguire il fumo**_

Based on tokyo ghoul: re's chapter 15 spoilers, so please don't read if you have read the chapter!

Matching color palate ayahina everyone and hefty use of Italian proverbs!~

Also ojou means young lady and cho means butterfly in japanese, if you didn't know.

Italian Translations:

[1]- Friendship acts as a faithful anchor.

[2]- He that has but one pig easily fattens it.

[3]- There are some who see ill, and would like to see worse.

[4]- The melody's changed but the song remains the same.

[5]- Where there are no dogs the fox is a king.

[6]- Even old foxes are caught in the snare.

[7]- Since the house is on fire let us warm ourselves.

[8]- Love, smoke and cough are hard to hide.

* * *

"Do you hear anything 'floppy'?" asks Ayato leaning against the pastel wall away from all the sickening fancy ghouls glancing at his partner in her a line navy blue dress that was went down to her knees and had thin white vines twist and curled up to the dark teal sash around her stomach.

"No Ayato-kun." Hinami replies in an instant while glancing towards his navy blue pinstripe suit clad figure vaguely wondering if Eto had something to do with the matching colored suit Ayato-kun was wearing. .

"What do we have here?" The duo stilled their conversation as they turned to face the hostess of the auction, Big Madame dresses in her sybaritic clothes with her plump fingers adorned with multiple gold rings holding a glass goblet.

Ayato took a step in front of with a stiff nod greeting the influential ghoul as the crowd whispered in the background, "Madame."

The zaftig woman smiled displaying all her braces and with a charming lure asked, "Why don't you work for me, cho-chan?"

Hinami blink at the sudden offer and the nickname bestowed upon her in reference to the dark butterfly mask she was wearing as Ayato stiffened at the Big Madame's attention on Hinami. Of all the people-!

"Why me?" Hinami asked warily knowing what this plump woman did to humans and ghouls that crossed her.

"My little cho, don't you know your potential? Tsk. Tsk. I'd expect more from Aogiri Eto-san as one of their executives. She's got good taste I'll give her that. " After taking a brown eyeball from a waiter's tray, Madame continued while snacking off the eyeball as she continued, "Your delicate features, your posture as a lady, my dear. Humans would be dancing in the palm of your hand."

Finishing off the eyeball Madame reached out as Hinami and Ayato could do more than freeze in surprise. Hinami forced herself not to back away in disgust as their client touched her cheek with the same plump hand that had the eyeball in it's grasp moments ago.

With a scowl, Ayato grabbed Hinami's wrist and tugged her away not before the Madame grasped Hinami be her chin. Hinami's eyes twitched at the feel of Madame's sharp black painted nails, it was like the plump woman was going to rip off the skin her nails dug into. With a defiant look on his face, Ayato said curtly, "Madame. I'm afraid we have to leave you now we have a perimeter check in a couple of minutes."

Madame's eyes narrowed disapprovingly of Ayato's interference. "Brat-"

"Madame." A man wearing a suit and a clown mask stepped forward and with a bow saying, "Madame, it's time."

The hetaera glanced to the man in the suit with a vicious look on her face before releasing her grasp of Hinami's chin. Ayato held back his sigh of relief. Big Madame smiled with no small amount of malice in her greedy eyes covered the shades she was wearing though it proved futile as Hinami shivered, "I'm afraid i must leave you as well. I do hope to see you again, cho-chan."

With a swish of her fox fur scarf, Madame walked away taking out the skeleton in the closet with her. The duo glanced at each other- nervously on Hinami's part as Ayato was cool as a cucumber and still had his hand around her wrist. Why was she hyper aware of that fact? Hinami thought while pulling on a mask of equanimity

"Are you okay?" Ayato asked rubbing circles on the back of her hand as a means of comfort while Hinami felt blood rush to her cheeks,

"I'm fine, Ayato-kun." Wiping off the saliva from her cheek with the back of her hand, Hinami frowned at what to do with it. There was no way she was going to ruin the rental dress that Eto magically procured an hour ago. The brunette was already indebted to the one eyed ghoul with her generosity. Feeling Ayato grab her hand, Hinami looked up to see him wiping off the saliva from her hand and onto his suit. "A-Ayato-kun!"

He glanced up from her hand, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Your suit! It's ruined now!" Hinami exclaimed as Ayato rolled his eyes, "Eto's not gonna have my skin, and beside," Hinami felt the sincerity and seriousness in his next words, "_L'Amicizia rimane un ancora fedele_." [1]

Hinami was positive now that her cheeks were on fire as she quickly looked for to the auction and blurted out the first thing she could scrabble on, "_Chi ha un sol porco, facilmente l'ingrassa_." [2]

Ayato smirked before the room went dark and a announcer announced that the auction was starting in five minutes. The light mood between the two turned solemn as the duo took the stairs to the top of the building.

Hinami focused her hearing on the crowd and their movements up to the second floor where the auction was being held while extending it to the whole building and a couple of meters out of the restaurant. The lighting focused on the stage that was set up and tables and sets filled the floors for the participating ghouls who were given paddles.

As the ghoul auctioneer displayed the ghouls Hinami couldn't help but say, "_Ci è chi vede male, e vorrebbe veder peggio._" [3]

"Cambiano i suonatori ma la musica è sempre quella." [4] Ayato handed her a wineglass filled with coffee. Taking a sip of the bitter drink Hinami watched as a female no older than her in a luxurious red dress smiling at the ghoul bidders, who would no doubt by devouring her piece by piece when this event is over.

"Do you hear any doves?" Ayato glanced

"_Dove non sono i cani, la volpe è re._" [5] Hinami said absentmindedly while draining the rest of her coffee down her throat

"_Ancor le volpi, vecchie rimangono al lacchio._ [6] Keep you guard up." Ayato placed his hand on her shoulder Hinami turned her head with a small smile grateful for his comfort. She wasn't use to these kind of events as was he in certain aspects.

"Alrigh-" Hinami stopped picking up a scent that seemed familiar. It clung on to the woman on the stage a wave of nostalgia washed over the brunette as she saw that the a short haired woman with an eyepatch was on the stage. She could never forget that scent. That familiar scent tempting her nose. Tempting her to hope. Bids were ringing against Hinami's ears as her started to move on their own accord, but they didn't go very far.

"Hina." Hinami stilled feeling Ayato's arm wrap around her waist and his breath against her ear. That scent-

"It's not him, Hina." She whipped around to glare at him, but a thought struck her. The eyepatch woman she had the same scent as him. The realization was a large dose of cold water showing against her desires. People that smelled like him weren't they called-

"Quinx." The word immediately pulled them back into the cold hard reality. Ayato released Hinami quickly demanding, "How many?"

Hinami inhaled while extending her senses further straining them to the fullest extent, "Two on this floor, and I hear close to a hundred a block away."

"Tch. Alert Miza and her team quietly. I don't want the crowd to panic."

"Okay." Hinami nodded turning to follow his order before he stopped her.

"Hina." The brunette glanced back to see her partner wearing a solemn look on his face, "_Siccome la casa brucia, riscaldiamoci._ [7]."

Hinami gave a small smile saying, "_Amour, toux et fumée En ne secret sont demeurée._[8]"

Without another word the duo sprinted into action, one had a pair of red cheeks while the other had a smug grin on their face.


	10. Chapter 10

_**In a fight, they're lethal…**_

Saeki watches amazed at Hinami-san's and Ayato's movements. After the auction raid, he had the opportunities to see many of their moments- some endearing, some friendly, some objective, some quick and bloody, and some of those rare moments were a mix of all of them.

"Torso! Duck!" Torso ducked and quickly punctured a dove's stomach. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ayato's Ukaku wrap around his arm chopping off the dove's heads like they were butter as Hinami-san's Rinkaku hurtled past his face. He felt his cheek lightly cut by the action as he continued on with his battle all while observing his superior and Hinami-san.

They were amazing. They were completely in sync with each other. He noted that the only way they conversed in battle was through small glances and grunts through the lashes and on slaughter of crystallized Ukaku feathers. It was like they were a pair of dancers finishing their routine, both sweaty and exhausted, but completely lethal as beheaded corpses lay in their wake.

_**Around each other, they melt…**_

"Are you okay?" There was a tenderness in his words as he brushed his fingers across her cheek wiping away the small droplets of blood along with him. Hinami in front of the indigo haired adult nodded with a shy smile. "Thank you, Ayato."

Ayato huffed, "It's was nothing. Be careful next time."

"Says the person head first into the brawl."

Within that short moment Saeki's fingers ached for an Immortal camera, the urge to capture that moment was really intense, the duo in front of him didn't display many intimate moments around others. Thus the moment right in front of his eyes, was one of the rarest.

Apart of him longed for that intimate connection. Apart of him yearned for the feel of a person's warmth. Apart of him searched for the hidden secrets of their scars. That was a conflicted part of him that he accepted and acted upon. Call him a beast, but he was just as lonely as any other person- human or ghoul on this earth.

"Saeki. You okay?" The brunette inquired beside her dance partner as the said man gave a simple nod.

"Let's go. There'll be more coming." Ayato ordered as the duo followed right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Borrowing Showers and Fridges**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anou- Can I borrow your shower?" Ayato was stunned by the sight of a short petite woman with short brown hair and nothing in a white fluffy towel and a bundle of clothes held firmly like a shield invent if her chest. His eyes trailed from the woman's flustered face to the curve of her hips to her feet before going back up to her face and blinked seeing some bubbles in her wet brown hair. What the fuck?

At the first, he wondered if hangovers could give him illusions. Then he remembered that he hasn't drank that much and that there was a real soaking wet woman in nothing but a towel- all for his viewing pleasure. Now he wasn't a pervert like that Rize or Yamori, but he did enjoy a good view every so often…

The woman likely in her twenties shifted her shoulders making it clear to Ayato that she was uncomfortable about this awkward and bizarre situation as he was, while holding up the knot of her towel and stammering, "Mine broke, and it looks like the tenant isn't here, and-"

"Get in before you catch a cold." Ducking her head in embarrassment she entered his apartment. The first thing she noticed was the interior. There was a small kitchen to her left and the living room to right and past that the brunette believed his bedroom was there as well as the shower.

"It looks like my place save for the cerulean walls." She commented in an attempt to fill some of the silence that had befallen on them before turning to her neighbor with her hand extended to the indigo haired man, "I don't believe I've actually introduced myself. Hinami Fuegechi."

"Ayato Kirishima." He replied stiffly and without taking his hands out of his pockets as she dropped her hand. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder he informed the brunette, "The bathroom's over there."

With a grateful smile, the anxious brunette hurried over noting the open and nearly empty fridge on the opposite side. An idea sparked on her mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

What was he doing? What possessed him to let her in? He could have blatantly cursed her out like he did so with the rest of their neighbors. Pity? Yes that had to be it. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ayato heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell is it now? Opening the door, he cursed inwardly at the sight of his associate, Yamori with his sadistic smug sneer on his face. God he wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his stupid face.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled as his unexpected guest drawled with a faint challenging glint in his eyes, "Tartara wants you to know that he's got a job lined up for you. I see your place is still as disgusting as ever."

"Fuck off. If that's all you have to say then beat it."

"How rude." Yamori chuckled as before leaving a taunt in Ayato's ears that caused him to slam the door too loudly when the blonde bastard left. Wiping around he saw his neighbor coming out of his room who tentatively asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing you gotta concern yourself over." He said nonchalantly as the duo awkwardly stood in silence it looked like Hinami had something to say with her lips parting then closing a heartbeat later.

"If you got something to say then say it."

"Whenever you want to eat real food unlike that cold half day take out, my door is always open." The brunette smiled before the indigo haired man opened the door and she walked out not before catching a glimpse of a purplish bruise underneath her white sleeved shirt. His blue eyes narrowed, and before he could stop himself Ayato inquired, "You in a relationship?"

"I used to be in one." Her smile was forced, so he didn't press the subject any further. "Have a good night, Kirishima-san."

Without another word she turned and hurried back to her door as Ayato watched her go from his doorway on the clear lookout for not only her, but in case Yamori decided to linger around for a little while. Once he heard her shut the door to her own apartment, Ayato closed the door to his.

* * *

**You guys saw chapter 31 right? Tumblr's exploded with tg:re, the ayahina tag got overloaded with that panel with Ayato. Man he looked like he was going to barrel right through the doves just to get to Hinami, it tugged my heart strings a lot- and Haise in maternal mode is like yesssss and I want ten kidshironekis!~ **

**Comments, gushs, criticism are welcome in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**pluviis diebus **

It had been raining that particular week.

Ayato didn't notice at first, but he did gradually. He noticed that on these days Hinami would eat less, her eyes turned puffy, and she didn't have her cheery personality stuffing up the room every time she said something. What irritated him the most was that she wasn't talking to him.

Not a single word as she trudged into the kitchen for a late night snack. Ayato "Oi pipsqueak."

Hinami opened the fridge taking out a packaged human thigh, closing the door she saw him right next to her. Wasn't he sitting at the table? She thought hazily.

"Hinami." She blinked at the way he called her name it was almost- dare she say it? concern? Hinami bit her lip. Could she tell him?

"Ayato…"

"I won't pry it out of you, but this isn't like you." Hinami's eyes watered as Ayato stiffened while tears spilled from her eyes. Wiping them away quickly, Hinami gestured over to the dining table, wordlessly Ayato moved and moments later the duo sat together. Hinami unwrapped the flesh and offered it to Ayato who ripped off chunk, savoring the meat before swallowing, He noted that Hinami didn't touch her share yet- that's when she started her story.

"My mom died on a rainy day." Ayato froze at the news as Hinami continued, "I remember the sickening sound of my own father's kagune piercing through her as the rain washed away her blood."

She let her words sink into Ayato's mind before laying down another bombshell, "My father was made into a quinque for a white-haired dove."

The laugh that came out of her mouth was bitter and not something that Ayato like coming from this normally sweet ghoul.

"Then I was alone. Onee-chan and Oni-chan pulled me out of that abyss, but sometimes-" Hinami paused for a moment before admitting " actually most of the time I still think about that day, My father died protecting my mother and I while my mother died protecting me… I don't think I'll get over it."

Her eyes slid over to Ayato with a meek smile she said sheepishly, "I must be pretty weak to you, righ-"

Before the both of them realized it, Ayato had his arms wrapped tightly around Hinami. The duel-wielding Kagune user blinked in surprise, "Ayato?"

Ayato wasn't the type to hug people- obvious to touch them for any matter, but with her - he figured it was the only way to comfort her- tsk, it was like taking a page out of his dumb sister's book. "You're not weak. You've got balls for surviving that."

"Ayato…. I'm a girl."

"Expression, pipsqueak." He grumbled as Hinami smiled snuggling in his warm embrace. They held each other until morning by then the chilled human thigh had started to rot.

* * *

**I would like to extend of sincerest gratitude to the Guest that basically review all my current chapters and Bonamy for being such awesome people in their reviews as well as the people that have alerted and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. **

**Guest: Yes some of these chapter title are in Italian, I've been ensnared by the language and have no chance of getting rid of the habit soon I'm afraid. This chapter's title basically means rainy days if you were wondering again. Thank you for taking the time to type up those reviews, even the smallest comment making me want to continue writing ayahina. I plan on continuing chapter 11 (the "my shower broke can i use yours" AU as you so aptly named it) at the behest of a couple of people on tumblr and your comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**rinascita**

"Hey Ayato." Hinami asks as the duo was on the floor watching the television as a commercial was running through their screen.

Her boyfriend lazily said, "Hm?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" The brunette turned her head. Seeing Ayato raise his eyebrow before pondering on the question and shrugging, "Does it matter?"

"Not really, but sometimes," Hinami paused as a flash of past memories crossed her mind. _Ayato …. was it?_ Her words to the younger version of her scowling Ayato. Another scene flashes as she feels weak- lethargic even, it was hard breathing- like she was drowning. The brunette continued, "it feels like we've been together longer than just a year."

Ayato goes quiet. His memories also flash to particular scene of their past life.

_Don't leave me, Hina._ Oh he remembers alright. Cradling her lukewarm corpse to his chest. The tears. The blood. The rage. The rawness in his voice as he charged against a man that embodied death shouting in his madness. Her smile. Her quirky habits that managed to leak into their current life. Her love for books. Her kisses were still sweet.

"Do you think they were happy?" Hinami muses as Ayato wraps his arms around her waist settles his head on top of her shoulder nuzzling her cheek. "I'm sure they were happy."

_I sure as hell was with you in that god forsaken world._

**rebirth**


	14. Chapter 14

**sifone**

Sometimes Hinami felt as if she was abusing her privileges. Staying be his side without being able to give him anything in return. Ayato…. He helped her in more ways than one. He helped her master her kagunes and hardening herself by excessively pushing her in their spars with his ukaku and jabs at her weaknesses until she smacked him with her rinkaku. He helped her getting through the gore of their world when at first she couldn't stomach it at all by in his own awkward way to look at the sky and accept that gore is apart of being a ghoul, accepting that they were different from humans. In hindsight, he helped her survive, and well what did she have to give him in return? Her abilities? Her loyalty? Her lov- No he didn't like her like that. The brunette continued to walk until she spotted a mop of indigo hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah." Speaking of the devil… "Ayato."

The indigo haired ghoul glanced up from his stack of papers. "Hinami. Do you have anything for me on those tapes?"

"Mmm. The CCG is trying to bring out Floppy now…. Ayato?" Hinami said his name with the same hesitancy he saw in her when she was first inducted into Aogiri. She across from him feeling the urge to speak out her mind.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm siphoning off of you?" Hinami inquired testing out a news word she learned.

"Siwhat?" Deducting that her superior didn't knew what the word meant the brunette explained, "Sometimes I feel like I'm leeching off of you."

Ayato's face twisted into a displeased scowl, "What brought this on?"

"I was just thinking how you helped me in the past year, and- Does it feel like I'm taking advantage of you?" Hinami blurted out that last part as the ghoul in front of her. Ayato's head turned so quickly Hinami wondered if he was going to snap it right then in there, "You taking advantage of me?"

"Uh well yeah." He stared long and hard as the brunette in front of her squirmed under his intense stare before he started to chuckled.

"Ayato!"

"Hinami. You've given me more than you can imagine." Before he could elaborate the duo saw Eto coming their way, "Hinami!~"

"Tch. Anyways I didn't do anything for you. You're the one who made the effort. I only pointed the way. You're one of Aogiri's kingpin's now. Being a blood sucking worm isn't how you got here." Ayato stood with a small nod to Eto left the women to deliver his report to Tatara.

**..siphon..**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Basically a cruise!au that kept on bothering me. If you have any requests or comments leave them in the review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**first step on sea**

Ayato felt like he was going to hurl out that breakfast his sister so graciously shoved down his throat from _:re_. The minute he was aware that the cruise ship was moving his insides were just churning as he stood there on the floor where his cabin was on with his hand clenching onto the extendable handle of his suitcase.

Vertigo spun his insides he shut his eyes, forcing his body to endure with the rolling sensation of wanting to vomit. Ayato didn't even hear the footsteps of someone approaching him until he felt a hand on his shoulder before he could turn to growl at the invasion of his space; the blue-haired man smelled some cool like peppermint, but also something sweet and grassy. It wasn't pungent enough to overload his olfactory senses, and for that he was grateful. The first time cruiser certainly didn't need another vertigo episode.

The moment the nausea pass was the moment Ayato took to open his eyes to see the relieved expression of a short brunette with a smile. "First time on a cruise?"

"Yeah." Ayato replied in a daze noticing that she was cute and reminded him of a bunny, "Thanks uh-"

"Hinami." she said while extracting her hand from him shoulder, "You're welcome, um I didn't catch your name…"

"Ayato." He responded shortly eager to find his room and preferably to take a nap.

"Well if you get a another round of motion sickness. Don't drink the complimentary water bottles in your room, you'll have to pay for it later when this trip ends. There's a- well I guess you can call it a food court of sorts on the eighth floor, and the only tasty food are the hamburgers and tacos. The dining hall's next to the casino and if you want I could show you, Ayato-kun."

It was an offer. An offer to not only to not look like an idiot while on his one week vacation, but to get a chance to know the woman in front of him. "I'll take you up on that offer then, Hinami."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: So I wrote a dabble based on something from tumblr and if Ayato doesn't reach Hinami in time. It could happen you know seeing as how Ishida plays it. *coughKarenandShucough* **_

.

**pause**

.

Everything stops with her last breath.

Ayato could hear her heart stop.

No. Nonononono-

His blood stained hands that cradle her lifeless body bring her closer to his heart.

Everything just stops.

The shouting. The screams. The slashing.

It all just stops for him.

He would never be able to hear her sweet voice.  
He world never be able to see her dorky smile.  
He would never be able to smell the coffee she would make on her.  
He would never be able to feel her warmth against his skin.  
He would never be able to taste the fresh flesh of a heart with her.

Ayato held her in his arms. He would get her out. Even if she wasn't there anymore.

He carried her in his arms, brushing back a loose strand back behind her ear before his ukaku gushed out into a splurge of vermilion and sliced through the nearest human investigator, whose last sight was- a ghoul lost in rage with soft droplets cascading from his black and red eyes.


End file.
